This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Huntington's disease (HD) is an inherited neurodegenerative disorder caused by an abnormal expansion of CAG repeats in exon 1 of the huntingtin (Htt) gene. At present, there is no effective therapy that can either prevent HD or slow the progress of this disorder. Our research is aimed at understanding the pathogenesis of HD and identifying therapeutic targets for the treatment of this disorder. Currently, there are two undergoing directions in the lab. One is to generate and employ novel cell culture models to studying the molecular mechanisms of HD and the other is to use animal models to validate the identified potential therapeutic targets. With the in vivo and in vitro model systems, the student(s) will have an opportunity to learn and utilize the tools of neuroanatomy, cell biology, biochemistry, as well as molecular genetics to study the disorder. Specific small individual projects are available for undergraduate students, which can be completed within 10 weeks. Alexa Duling worked with Dr. Wang supported by $4000 in supplemental funds during the summer of 2010 and the lab received $1000. Dr. Wang hosted an undergraduate fellow from Mt. Marty College during the summer of 2010.